Cho
by Kuramasgirl19769
Summary: A/U. What if there were 3 Sohma siblings? Not just Yuki and Ayame? What if they had a sister named Cho that was adopted all to protect her from the Sohma curse? And what if she's been going to school with her brother Yuki this entired time and didn't know it? How will she react to them? How will they react to her? Will she become Cho again? R&R. K for now, rating may change
1. Chapter 1

My name is Tadeshi, Asami, but according to my birth certificate my name is Sohma, Cho.

Now you may be wondering why I'm snooping through my birth records but I think I have a right to know who I am and where I came from.

My adoptive parents names are Daisuke and Hana. They are loving parents and Daisuke give the best hugs when I'm feeling down.

My Chinese zodiac sign is dragon. I also noticed I have two brothers named Sohma...at least I think they are my brothers.

I stand 5'5" and I have chesnut brown hair with a natural blonde streak in it. I also have crystal blue eyes that my adoptive father gets lost in whenever he tries to send me to my room.

There is a boy that goes to Kaibara High by the name of Yuki Sohma. I wonder if he's my brother. I should probably ask if he's missing a sister. I guess the reason I don't is because I'm afraid of being rejected and told no and then what after that?

I guess I will ask him Monday wh en I go back to school, if his stupid fanclub girls aren't around him.

Hopefully he'll be interested in talking to me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Monday morning came fastser than I wanted. I dragged myself to the kitchen where mama had made breakfast. And it smelled really good.

"Mama, do I have brothers? Why did my birth parentss give me up?" I asked.

"Eat and get ready for school. No more questions" she said

I looked at her. "Mama, I'm fourteen! I have a rigth to know!" I told her.

"HUSH!" she yelled. "Get ready and go!"

I stormed off upsetting the table. Which I hadn't meant to do, it just happened with as fast as I got up.

"ASAMI TADESHI!" daddy boomed.

Crap. He rarely did that. I stopped and turned. "Sorry papa but I do have a right to know" I told him.

"You do, just not now. Get ready to go to school and please don't argue with your mother any more" he said quietly.

"Yes sir" I said going to my room to get ready.

I rushed to get ready as once again I am late leaving the house. I ran out of the door and ran to school. I took off my shoes and put them in my locker and put on my school shoes.

I hadn't realized I was crying until I sniffled. I closed my locker not realizing how close Yuki was to me.

"Miss Tadeshi, are you alright?" he asked.

I looked at him. Here's my chance. Here goes something.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

He nodded and I took a deep breath. I was scared to even ask the question. I was debating about backing out.

"Are you missing a sister? One that was given up for adoption fourteen years ago?"

"What was her birth name?" he questioned.

"Cho. Cho Sohma" I said.

Apparently that set something off in his mind as he grabbed my bag and then my hand and dragged me down to the office.

"Hey..Wait a minute.." I struggled to keep up with him.

He asked to use the phone and called someone named Shigure and told him to get my parents and a person named Ayame over to the school quickly.

I guess I was about to get the answers I desired. I was finally getting somewhere. I couldn't wait to hear all about this and finally get the missing piece of the puzzle. 


	3. Chapter 3

After Shigure and my parents excused used from school we went back to his house. It didn't look much different than ours...I could tell a girl lived there, I almost felt sorry for her.

Mama stepped in and made tea and snacks seeing how Shigure wasn't going to move to do it. Everyone took a seat and I sat between Ayame who said he got "lost" and Yuki. It felt like an iceberg sitting between the two. The chills I got from them giving death glares to each other. I get the feeling they don't like each other and without the girl here...someone is going to murder someone.

When mama came back and sat down it was even more eerie as I was in the middled of a death glare stare down. And Yuki was giving the death glare. Ayame looked lost and confused. I got a glare from mama to. The look saying I should've left well enough alone.

"You can't just leave well enough alone can you?" she asked. "Always needing to know things I don't think you're ready to know!"

" I have to know! I feel empty. At least this way if they aren't my family I will know. But I WILL keep searching if they turn out not to be my brothers" I pouted.

Ayame apparently this whole time has been ignoring Yuki and his death glares and looked up from the paper work that was kept at the main estate. How he managed to get it was beyond me but I for one was glad he did.

"Well indeed there are three Sohma siblings. Myself being the elder, Yuki, and Cho being the youngest of the three of us" he said. "She was adopted at a month old to the Tadeshi family"

I looked at my parents. Finally a small victory in my favor. They shrugged as if it was no big deal. But it was a big deal. A very big deal to me.

"You did adopt me! Why?! I want answers!" I demanded sharply.

They sighed. "Okay..Okay" daddy said. "They couldn't keep you because they thought you were cursed. But when your dad held you for the first time you cooed. We decided to raise you as our own. Seeing how I couldn't have my own children. We loved you just like you were our natural child and we always will" mama said.

"Cursed?! What are you talking about? What do you mean this family is cursed?!" I asked.

I look over in time to see Ayame give me a sly smile and huged me. Right after he did I heard a pop. I noticed my parents had their eyes closed and backs turned. When I looked down and moved his shirt I saw a snake. I hate snakes!

I screamed and bumped into Yuki who then turned into a rat. I screamed more. I got up to run and get away from them and ran into Shigure who then turned into a dog. By this point with all the screaming and my parents trying to calm me down I fainted. When I woke up I was in a comfortable bed with a young girl talking to my parents and a couple of other people.

I don't know the other two but the girl I know from school. She was Honda, Tohru a schoolmate of mine.

The one wearing a lab coat is a doctor and I'm not sure who the other was but I noticed Yuki was poking his head in.

The person talking to the doctor looked to me then Yuki and smirked. It was a creepy smirk. The kind of smirk that would give you chills.

"My dear Yuki, your little sister has found you and your brother Ayame, now what do you purpose I do to her?"

"Leave her alone Akito...don't make Hatori erase her memories" he said.

"But Yuki, she knows your secret and you know outsider aren't allowed to know the Sohma family secret" this Akito person told him.

"Techinally, she's a Sohma, so she's not really an outsider, the people who adopted her are" Yuki argued.

"Then Hatori will erase Miss Tohru Honda's memories" Akito threatened.

"Leave Miss Honda alone! She's done NOTHING wrong! he said defending the mousy looking girl.

"I won't tell anyone if you are worried about it. I have secrets from friends that I have nevered shared with anyone" I told Akito.

Akito looked at me. "That's exactly what I'm worried about"

"She really doesn't tell secrets. She's good at keeping them" mama vouched for me.

"Well then, you have a choice Miss Tadeshi...become a Shoma, or stay as you are now. You have 3 days to think it over" Akito told me.

Three days?! Three days to go from who I am now to who I'm supposed to be. What am I going to do? 


	4. Chapter 4

For the next three days I thought long and hard about who I wanted to be but I had no answers. I still didn't know what to do or who to turn to and my parents were no help.

They asked me to stay who I was but in my heart I couldn't do it. But I couldn't become Cho either.

I left earlier than normal for school and stopped by a temple to pray. I had many questions about the sohmas, but I in a way had wanted to stay a Tadeshi. But if I stay this way I won't find out anything.

But if I go back to being a Sohma then I leave my parents behind and forgotten. By the time I got to school I was no less confused then I had been.

Yuki looked surprised that I had showed up. "Miss Tadeshi, what are you doing here? I thought you would've been at Shigure's house for the meeting" he said.

Meeting? What meeting? I didn't know about any meeting. Did my parents mention a meeting to me this morning? I don't remember.

"Yuki...I can't decided, it's unfair for me to do so" I told him.

"I-I have an idea" Miss Honda said.

We looked at her.

"Why don't you ask Akito to keep who you are but ask to know Yuki and Ayame?"

"Miss Honda, I don't think that will work. With Akito it's one or the other" he told her.

"Yuki...go with me?" I asked hoping he'd say yes.

"I can't...Ayame, Miss Honda and I aren't allowed at this meeting. It's you, Shigure, Hatori, your parents and Akito"

I was crushed. I was scared to death to do this alone without him. He told me Hatori was picking me up from school to take me to Shigure's for the day and he would probably see me later. Either back at school or at Shigure's.

"Do you think I'm really going to stay at Shigure's?" I asked.

"I have a feeling you will, I know you will make Miss Honda's purposal and I'm sure they'll go along with it" he told me.

Hatori came walking up to me. "Asami...it's time to go now" Hatori told me.

I nodded and looked to them. Miss Honda hugged me. "Make that suggestion" she told me.

I looked at Yuki. He nodded. "Good luck Miss Tadeshi" he said.

I followed Hatori to the car and he closed the door once I got in the car. I stared out the window. I still had time to think.

While I was thinking I didn't realize we were at Shigure's. Hatori had to shake me a bit to bring me back to Earth.

"We're here" he said flatly.

Does anyone in this family have emotions? Besides Yuki?

He opened the door for me and I got out sighing.

"Are you okay?"

I shook my head, I wasn't sure what to do or say. "No, not really"

"Are you backing out?"

I shurgged. I stood looking at the house still trying to debate what to do.

"You ready?" he wondered. "Whatever you decide you knonw I cannot go against Akito"

"I know, Yuki mentioned that to me. Why couldn't he and Ayame be here?"

"Because they would influence your decision and we can't have that" he told me.

I sighed again. "Alright, I'm ready...let's go"

He walked me in and once we got settled Akito frowned.

"You're late. I hate to be kept waiting" he said.

"Sorry, it's been a tough three days of decision making and trying to figure out what to do. And to keep everyone happy"

He started to say something but Hatori stopped him.

"Let's get started shall we?" Shigure asked.

I sighed. I still was unsure of what to do. How do I go about making everyone happy? How do I stay true to myself and not give up who I am.

These are questions I'm still trying to figure out. 


End file.
